A História de Lilian e Tiago Potter
by Wib
Summary: Lily, querida!" "Potter, seu nojento! É Evans!" "Sim, Lily, eu sei!" "GGRR! Você é idiota, insuportável, estúpido e intragável!" "Rimou, querida!" "Eu te odeio!"


A História de Lilian e Tiago Potter

Capítulo 1 - Eu odeio estar perdida!

p Os olhos verdes iam da esquerda pra direita e da direita pra esquerda sem parar. Paravam, checavam o bilhete e voltavam para cima, retornando ao movimento da esquerda pra direita e da direita pra esquerda.

br Depois olharam ao redor, numa busca minuciosa por alguma solução, e não a encontravam. E voltavam ao movimento da esquerda pra direita, do nove para o dez.

br - Pai, não tá aqui. - a ruivinha dona dos olhos disse para o senhor ao seu lado, que sacudia-se impaciente.

br - Calma, Lily! Nós vamos achar.

br Lilian Evans checou o relógio que ficava entre as placas nove e dez daquela estação: dez para as onze. Soltou um suspiro e sentou-se no malão que ia com ela, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

br - Eu odeio estar perdida!

br - Já disse para ficar calma, querida! Essa tal plataforma 9 3/4 deve estar por aqui em algum lugar. - vendo a situação da filha, o Sr. Evans avisou-lhe que ia perguntar ao guarda. Enquanto se afastava, Lily afundou-se mais nas próprias mãos, e já sentia as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

br "É o meu primeiro dia! E eu não faço a mínima idéia do que fazer!" Seus pensamentos já estavam chegando na casa do "sou um fracasso", quando ela viu um par de tênis surrados alcançar seu campo de visão. Lily levantou os olhos, ainda secos, e viu a dona dos tênis: Uma garota alta, uns quatro anos mais velha do que ela, estava parada em sua frente, exibindo um sorriso tão bonito e otimista que Lilian até teve vontade de sorrir também. Ela tinha os cabelos grossos e castanho-escuros, presos num rabo de cavalo, e sua franja estava atrás da orelha, embora não se conformasse com essa posição pois não parava de cair nos olhos da menina. Lily a olhou por alguns segundos antes que ela dissesse numa voz muito feliz:

br - Oi! - Lily não respondeu, com a boca semi-aberta: acabara de perceber que aquela ali deveria ser uma bruxa, pois viu saindo do bolso de sua calça uma vara envernizada com lugar para acomodar os dedos: uma varinha, parecida com a que ela tinha comprado no Beco Diagonal. - Meu nome é Andrômeda Black. Hogwarts?

br Lily confirmou com a cabeça, apertando a mão que Andrômeda lhe estendia.

br - Primeiro ano, não é? - novamente, a resposta veio com um aceno de cabeça - sim, sim, sempre muito assustador. Qual é o seu nome?

br Percebendo sua falta de educação, Lily levantou-se para responder:

br - Lilian. Lilian Evans. Estou meio perdida... seu bilhete também diz plataforma 9 3/4?

br - Ah, mas é claro! Eles nunca explicam, aposto que você vem de família trouxa, não é?

br Nessa hora, o Sr. Evans já havia retornado, mas só estava observando a menina falar. Quando ela se virou para ele, e o cumprimentou, ele pareceu aliviado: não tinha certeza se os bruxos gostavam de transformar os trouxas em sapo.

br - Sim, trouxa. Onde é essa plataforma?

br - Está na frente dela! - disse Andromeda, apontando o muro entre as plataformas nove e dez.

br Lily fez uma cara idêntica à de um ponto de interrogação, mas logo teria sua dúvida esclarecida: dois garotos, aparentemente irmãos, estavam conversando e carregando dois malões, igual àquele em que ela estivera sentada, num carrinho. Mas.. eles estavam indo de encontro à parede! Iam bater! Iam... sumir?

br - Como...?- Andromeda riu.

br - Ah, você vai entend... - não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois uma senhora alta e bem vestida gritou seu nome à alguns metros dali. Ela arrumava os cabelos de uma das duas meninas que estavam com ela. A morena batia o pé no chão, impaciente, e a loira reclamava que a mãe estava lhe machucando. - Ah! Minha mãe e minhas irmãs.

br Lily já ia sorrir, dizer que seria um prazer conhecê-las, quando Andromeda completou:

br - Fique longe delas! - não percebendo o espanto de Lily, ela prosseguiu: - Mas, como eu dizia, é simples, é só ir correndo e pronto.

br - Ah... - ela ainda estava reticente.

br - Olha, não se preocupe, eu passo com você, certo?

br - Muito obrigada! - Lilian já tinha decidido que gostaria daquela garota. - Sabe, eu estou meio assustada de ir para Hogwarts...

br - Ah, não se preocupe! Eu estou no quarto ano, e te garanto que é impossível não gostar de Hog... ouch!

br Agora a mãe de Andromeda passara por ela e batera com um guarda-chuva em sua cabeça.

br - Andromeda, sua incompetente! Será que você não sabe fazer nada certo? Vai se atrasar! - a voz dela lembrava a de uma arara, das bem atacadas. Andromeda massageou a cabeça e sorrindo respondeu um "Já vou mãe!".

br - Então? Vamos?

br Lily despediu-se de seu pai, e após muitas recomendações, e depois de ver as irmãs de Andormeda (que ela dissera serem Narcisa e Bellatrix) atravessarem a passagem, ela começou a correr ao lado da primogênita Black. Ainda ouviu a Sra. Black gritar um "juízo!" e, na hora em que esborracharia o nariz no muro...

br ...uma plataforma cheia de gente das mais excêntricas apareceu na frente dela. Um trem vermelho e caloroso destacava-se, com algumas crianças e adolescentes debruçados nas janelas ainda falando com seus pais: O expresso de Hogwarts.

br - Não se preocupe. Parece esquisito agora, mas você se acostuma. E vai se dar bem! - disse Andromeda, sorrindo de novo. Lily sorriu também e agradeceu. - Boa sorte!

br Lily olhou ao redor e suspirou, a ansiedade transbordando. Seu novo mundo parecia ser maravilhoso.

br p O trem deu um primeiro apito, que significava que eles deveriam embarcar. Lilian apressou-se a puxar seu malão para a entrada, e quando estava para pôr um pé dentro dele...

br i POF! RIINCH! CATAPOF! /i 

br Lilian levou a mão à cabeça, a visão meio encoberta pelos muitos e cheios cabelos vermelhos. Viu um par de óculos redondos jogados em frente ao seu rosto, junto ao chão. Se sentou vagarosamente, e de trás do seu malão ela viu a parte de trás da cabeça daquele que provavelmente seria o causador de sua queda. Lilian pensou que o tombo deveria ter sido i realmente /i forte, já que o cabelo do garoto estava semelhante à um ninho de passarinho. Lilian ia murmurar um pedido de desculpas, mesmo sabendo que não tinha sido sua culpa, quando o garoto disse, num volume muito alto:

br - AAAAAAI! Minha cabeça!!! Eu acho que eu vou morrer!! - Lilian ergueu uma sobrancelha, e começou a levantar seu malão. - Meu Deus! Eu não estou enxergando nada! EU ESTOU CEGO!

br Logo outro garoto surgiu. Esse tinha os cabelos muito escuros e ajeitados indefecitivelmente, e os olhos cinzentos. Ele pegou o óculos que Lilian havia visto, e colocou no rosto do garoto que fazia escândalo.

br - Como você é idiota, Tiago! - Ele ajeitou os óculos pela ponte e levantou-se de um pulo.

br - Idiota é você que acreditou. - disse, espanando a poeira das vestes. Olhou ao redor e viu Lilian, que já estava com quase tudo no lugar, só terminava de ajeitar o malão. - Mas que a cabelo de foguinho me atropelou, ah isso atropelou!

br Lily levantou o rosto e pela primeira vez olhou para o garoto. Ele a olhava com a mesma expressão de irritação, mas a dele era mais divertida.

br - Eu não te atropelei! Foi você que veio correndo!

br - Nada disso, você está com o veículo, então você que atropelou.

br - Veículo? - Tiago apontou o malão de Lilian com a cabeça. - Isso não é um veículo!

br - Eu digo que você é a culpada. - disse ele levantando a mão direita. Lilian levantou também:

br - Pois eu digo que o culpado é você!

br Tiago levantou a mão do garoto ao seu lado:

br - Pois o Sirius também diz que você é culpada!

br - Eu também digo que você é culpada! - disse Sirius esticando o braço o mais alto que pôde.

br - Dois contra um, nós vencemos! Você é a culpada!

br Lilian ia protestar, mas os dois pularam seu malão como se fosse um obstáculo e entraram no trem, Tiago ainda dizendo:

br - Até Hogwarts, cabelo de foguinho!

Capítulo 2 - E o expresso segue para o seu destino

p br Lilian bufou, e ainda nervosa, subiu os degraus do trem. Àquela altura, não encontraria uma cabine vazia de jeito nenhum, e a saída era entrar em uma que tivesse alguém com cara amigável.

br Pensou em ir numa das primeiras onde uma garota muito bonita estava, mas mudou de idéia quando a viu pôr um dedo no nariz. Ia em outra, que tinha um menino e uma menina, mas logo viu que eles faziam questão de ser uma boa companhia um para o outro, e que um terceiro seria inconveniente.

br Um pouco depois do meio do trem, Lílian viu uma cabine que só estava habitada por uma garota que parecia ter a sua idade. Era uma menina negra que tinha um longo cabelo cheio de minúsculas trancinhas. Ela lia um jornal chamado "O Profeta Diário", e para a surpresa de Lily, as fotos do jornal se mexiam. Ela parecia simpática, e Lilian resolveu empurrar a porta.

br - Com licença? - A garota levantou os olhos do jornal.

br - Pois não?

br - Tem mais alguém ocupando essa cabine? - Ela sorriu e fechou o jornal sobre o seu colo.

br - Não! Fique à vontade. - Aliviada, Lily ocupou o assento em frente à ela.

br - Eu sou Lilian Evans, muito prazer.

br - Narish Taylor. - disse a menina observando Lilian empurrar o malão para baixo. - Primeiro ano? - perguntou quando Lilian já tinha se sentado de novo.

br - Sim! E você?

br - Eu também. - algum tempo de silêncio. Quando Lilian tinha aberto a boca para perguntar se a menina vinha de família bruxa, a porta da cabine foi escancarada.

br Uma menina segurando um gato preto e de pêlo brilhante olhava Narish e Lilian. O gato as olhava da mesma forma que a dona. Ela tinha os cabelos muito lisos e presos com um lápis atrás da cabeça. Usava um óculos de armação preta apoiado em seu nariz fino, e perguntou com uma voz séria:

br - Quem são vocês? - Maneira estranha de se começar uma conversa.

br - Lilian.

br - Narish. - as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo. A última perguntou:- E você?

br - Gea Bellins.

br As três se encararam por um momento, como se nenhuma delas soubesse o que dizer. Lilian pigarreou.

br - Kham, kham... então, você quer entrar?

br - Pensei que vocês não fossem convidar! - finalmente ela abriu um sorriso, e começou a se instalar na cabine. E como um sorriso é tão contagiante quanto uma careta, o clima entre as três anuviou e elas começaram a conversar.

br Gea também estava em seu primeiro ano,e como Narish, vinha de família bruxa. Elas pareciam mais afoitas em perguntar coisas trouxas para Lilian do que o contrário, talvez porque fossem duas, e as perguntas fossem em dobro.

br Lilian acabou por saber que ao chegar em Hogwarts seria selecionada para uma das quatro casas, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina, Corvinal. Soube também que cada casa tinha um coordenador, e que elas competiriam pontos entre si durante o ano. As duas lhe contaram sobre os monitores e monitores-chefes, e de tudo o mais que sabiam sobre o castelo. Falaram sobre isso até o carrinho de doces chegar, e Lilian ganhar sua segunda e mais divertida aula sobre o mundo bruxo: sobre o que se come quando se é um bruxo.

p br Quando quase todos já estavam instalados em suas cabines, um garoto gordinho havia acabado de entrar no trem, o último de todos. Estava extremamente atrapalhado: um tênis desamarrado, a calça meio caída pois o cinto não fora bem fechado, os cabelos desajeitados por causa do suor de carregar um malão enorme. E para piorar, seu bisbilhoscópio apitava feito louco dentro do supracitado malão.

br "Droga! Ninguém vai me aceitar numa cabine se essa porcaria não para de fazer barulho!"

br Por isso, Pedro Pettigrew parou no meio do corredor pretendendo tirar o bisblhoscópio de lá, e quem sabe pisar nele. Ou se não funcionasse jogá-lo por uma janela que ele ainda não sabia qual.

br Mas o fecho do seu malão não estava cooperando, e resolveu encrencar. Pedro começou a despejar uma força descomunal ali, e mesmo assim o fecho não abria. br Quando já estava pensando em tentar arrombá-lo com o dente, ele resolveu abrir - e abrir mesmo, fazendo com que o malão praticamente explodisse de tão cheio e bagunçado que estava. O bisbilhoscópio, que estava bem por cima, saiu rolando pelo corredor, triplicando o barulho.

br Pedro fechou o malão de qualquer jeito e saiu correndo atrás da bolinha espalhafatosa. Ela ia cada vez mais rápido, e ele já não estava nem conseguindo chegar perto dela, quando um pé com botas de cadarço a parou. Ainda olhando para o pé e a bolinha, Pedro viu uma mão pegar o bisbilhoscópio do chão e devolvê-lo para Pedro.

br Quando olhou pra cima, Pedro viu o rosto do salvador de seu bisbilhoscópio (que já apitava quase imperceptivelmente). Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos e um sorriso amigável. Seus olhos estavam sobre algumas olheiras de cansaço, mas mesmo assim ele parecia disposto.

br - O-obrigado. - disse o gordinho.- eu sou Pedro Pettigrew.

br - Muito prazer. - disse o outro, ajudando Pedro a se reerguer - Remo Lupin. Ainda não achou uma cabine?

br - Estava procurando.

br - Eu estava para perguntar se podia entrar nessa aqui. - disse Remo apontando a cabine ao lado, onde dois garotos morenos, um deles de óculos, conversavam animadamente.

br - Parece legal. - disse Pedro olhando os dois ocupantes da cabine.

br Remo pediu licença, e perguntou se ainda tinha lugar para dois. Sirius e Tiago sorriram e concordaram, e Remo fez sinal para que Pedro o seguisse.

br - Eu sou Sirius Black.

br - Tiago Potter. - disseram os dois, enquanto Remo e Pedro se instalavam.

br - Remo Lupin. - Pedro não tinha se tocado, e Remo disse por ele: - e esse é Pedro Pettigrew.

br Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu muito timidamente.

br A dupla Tiago e Sirius se mexia tanto que dava a impressão de não conseguir ficar parada. Tanto era, que mal eles tinham se sentado, Sirius já dera a idéia de eles saírem para dar uma volta no trem.

br Já no corredor, com as mãos nos bolsos, Tiago discorria sobre si mesmo:

br - Eu quero ir para Hogwarts desde que sei que ela existe. Meus pais adoram contar histórias do tempo que eles estudavam aqui que acabaram me deixando com vontade.

br - Eu não sabia se gostaria de Hogwarts, ou se ia me dar bem lá... não sei porque. - disse Lupin olhando para seus pés se mexerem enquanto ele andava. Pedro parecia só querer ouvir, e Sirius olhava para frente com o nariz um pouco em pé, como se fizesse um passeio muito interessante, e não num simples corredor de trem. Foi ele quem disse a seguir:

br - Minha família fala de Hogwarts como uma introdução fundamental para a vida de um Black. A família praticamente toda é Sonserina, e eles querem que continue assim. - os três ficaram um pouco tensos ante à esse comentário. Conheciam a fama da Sonserina, e Sirius não se parecia muito com a imagem que as pessoas tinham de um integrante da casa da serpente. Ele continuou: - Quando, há três anos, minha prima Andromeda entrou na Grifinória, eles quase morreram de i desgosto /i . E olha que ela é a única decente da família. Eu já me decidi: se cair na Sonserina fujo da escola, ou dou um jeito de ser expulso.

br Já fazendo o caminho de volta, Sirius apontou as primas Narcisa e Bellatrix dentro de uma cabine, junto com um garoto loiro de cabelos compridos, e mais alguns mal-encarados e mal-encaradas. Tiago riu ao ver o loiro:

br - Aposto que aquele cara passa uma poção de alisamento à base de baba de vaca! - os três deram risada, Pedro mais exageradamente, antes de Sirius esclarecer:

br - Bah, a nojenta da minha prima Bellatrix vive falando nele. Um tal de Lúcio Malfoy. Ela fala tanto dele para a minha outra prima Narcisa, irmã dela, que ela já virou um tipo de fã dele, sem nem mesmo ter falado com o cara. Não viram a cara de boba dela? Posso até imaginar ela dizendo "Ai Lucinho! É verdade que você dança ballet?"

br Quando chegaram à própria cabine, tomaram um susto ao perceber que já tinha alguém sentado nela. Ao lado da janela, com o grande e torto nariz enfiado num livro de capa de couro, um menino de cabelos sebosos tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas sobre os olhos escuros. Tiago se adiantou:

br - Oi! Com licença, nós estávamos nessa cabine antes. - disse ele sorrindo amigavelmente. O garoto narigudo levantou os olhos desdenhosamente e o fitou por um segundo. Não abriu a boca e voltou para o seu livro. Os quatro se entreolharam, e foi a vez de Remo, que antes checou o nome do garoto em seu malão:

br - Você poderia, por gentileza, desocupá-la, Sr. Snape? - disse ele sorrindo ainda mais do que Tiago. Dessa vez o garoto nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar os olhos do livro. Sirius respirou fundo e falou, um pouco mais rispidamente:

br - Ô colega! Acho que você não captou a mensagem. b Nós /b estávamos aqui antes. b Você /b roubou nosso lugar. Agora fora!

br Ele fechou o livro e olhou para o quarteto, com um olhar desafiador.

br - b Eu /b não dou a mínima pra se vocês estavam sentados aqui primeiro, b eu /b quero sentar aqui, e b eu /b vou sentar aqui, queiram vocês ou não, porque não é um bando de panacas como vocês que vão me tirar daqui.

br Nenhum deles jamais ouvira um silêncio tão nítido e tão carregado. Foi uma fração de segundo, mas pareceu muito mais:

br Duas palavras e dois feixes de luz de cores diferentes se confundiram no ar, ambos indo parar no mesmo destino: Severo Snape. Algo muito estranho aconteceu: Sua calça se abriu, e por mais que ele tentasse a segurar, ela lhe escorregava das mãos, e em pouco tempo já tinha saído voando janela a fora.

br De camisa, cueca, botas e capa, Snape começou a ficar muito vermelho, embora os quatro garotos boquiabertos estivessem tão pasmos que nem davam risada. Snape juntou suas coisas, enrolou a capa ao redor das pernas e saiu da cabine resmungando e atropelando os quatro, ainda estáticos. Quando Severo já ia longe, os quatro olharam um para a cara do outro. Alguns segundos depois, como se a ficha tivesse caído, eles começaram a gargalhar. Mas gargalharam tanto ao ponto de caírem sentados no chão, darem soquinhos no banco e perderem o fôlego. Tiago estava assustadoramente vermelho, e segurava a cabeça porque acabara de batê-la na parede no movimento da risada. Mas isso não o atrapalhara, e só fizera rir mais ainda.

br Remo se sentia um pouco culpado, mas com a imagem do garoto cobrindo as pernas e saindo com raiva na cabeça, era simplesmente inevitável. Após conseguir respirar de novo, Remo perguntou o que eles haviam feito.

br - Eu lancei o primeiro feitiço que me veio na cabeça! - disse Sirius. - e veio o Alorromorra, que "destrancou" as calças dele!

br Mais e mais descontroladas risadas.

br - E eu fiz o único que li nos livros da escola! Eu nem sei pra que serve, mas Wingardiun Leviosa pareceu um bom nome para se lançar em alguém que está te irritando!

br Apesar de ser de uma família bruxa, Tiago nunca tinha feito mágica em casa, nem tido uma varinha; a Sra. Potter dizia ser algo muito sério para se brincar. Claro que o Sr. Potter lhe ajudava com umas escapadinhas, mas nada que pudesse ser chamado de "feitiço".

br Depois que eles já tinham quase se recuperado, Sirius olhou pela janela e viu a calça de Snape flutuando debilmente ao longe, como uma pipa muito malfeita.

Capítulo 3 - A grande e fabulosa Hogwarts

br Muitas horas depois, já vestidas de uniforme, já totalmente à vontade, já totalmente conhecidas, as três meninas olhavam o céu escuro pela janela. Gea estava com o olhar tão perdido que era possível que se alguém batesse palmas em frente ao seu rosto ela nem piscasse. Narish estava com as pálpebras pesadas, e aquele movimento do trem não estava cooperando para com que ela se mantesse acordada. Lilian era a mais desperta, por duas razões: primeiro porque ela estava muitíssimo ansiosa pela chegada em Hogwarts. Mal podia esperar para conhecer o tão famigerado e ao mesmo tempo desconhecido castelo. E segundo porque ter comido aquele feijãozinho marrom com tanta convicção não tinha sido uma boa idéia, e sua língua estava formigando com o ainda presente gosto de areia.

br Narish já estava quase caindo nos braços de Morfeu, quando o trem freou, tão brusca e repentinamente que as três caíram dos respectivos bancos. Gea ficou por baixo, sendo esmagada pelo peso quase adormecido de Narish. Lílian caiu ao lado das duas, com as pernas para cima.

br - Acho que a gente chegou. - disse a voz abafada de Gea.

br br Logo as três saíram no corredor apinhado de alunos, todos segurando seus malões. Panacéia, a gata de Gea, estava encarapitada na cabeça de sua dona, morrendo de medo de cair, fazendo com que Gea adquirisse a cara de uma pessoa inteiramente maluca. Lilian teve o pé pisado umas quinze vezes até que todos pudessem sair do trem.

br Já estavam se dirigindo para o mesmo lugar que os outros, rumo à umas carruagens, quando uma voz rouca e grave disse:

br - Alunos do primeiro ano! Aqui, comigo! Primeiro ano, por aqui!

br O homem era tão grande que até assustou à Lily. Mas bastou ela chegar perto dele para perceber que seu rosto parecia muito bondoso.

br - Quero quatro de vocês em cada barquinho! - disse ele mostrando quatro dedos no alto da cabeça. Lílian, Gea e Narish ocuparam um barquinho juntamente com uma garota de cabelos loiros e cacheados na altura do queixo. Por mais que as meninas tentassem puxar assunto ela não parecia estar com muita vontade de fazer amizade.

br Assim que elas puderam ver o castelo, Lily quase deixou o remo cair de tão pasma que ficou. Era magnífico, fabuloso, deslumbrante, maravilhoso, e muitos outros adjetivos polissílabos que Lilian conhecia, mas nenhum conseguia definir a impressão excelente que ela tivera do castelo. Aliás, ela e todos os outros, pois assim que o amontoado assimétrico de torres apareceu para os alunos nos barcos, um "Ohhhhh" foi perfeitamente distinguível.

br Alguns barquinhos atrás de Lily e suas amigas, Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro remavam sem fazer muito esforço. Assim que Tiago parou de admirar o castelo e abaixou a cabeça para o nível das outras, percebeu quem estava um pouco à sua frente.

br - Hum... cabelo de foguinho na mira... - disse ele com uma voz maldosa.

br - O que? - perguntou Remo.

br - Aquela menina, me derrubou quando eu estava entrando no trem. - parou de olhar para ela e virou-se para os outros- Decidi que juntamente com o seboso do trem eu vou ser um inferno para aquela garota o máximo de tempo que eu puder.

br Seu rosto estava tão expressivo que os outros três quase podiam ver um par de chifrinhos vermelhos aparecerem nas laterais de sua cabeça. Tiago olhou empolgado para os amigos e pediu que o ajudassem a remar para perto do barco de Lilian. Remo tentou impedi-los, mas eles não lhe deram ouvidos, e remaram até onde Tiago os indicara. Quando ele estava bem perto, pôs a língua para fora, levantou o remo bem alto, e...

br ...Lilian observava o castelo, deslumbrada. Ele era tudo o que ela imaginara, e muito mais. Enxergou uma floresta aparecendo do outro lado do castelo, e um salgueiro que se sacudia com o vento. Estava com os olhos perdidos nas belezas do castelo, e...

br i TCHOOOO!!!!! /i 

br - Ho! - Lilian exclamou de susto. Estava tão molhada, mas tão molhada, que podia sentir a água entrando nas suas meias e fazendo cócegas nos seus pés, seu cabelo escorrer por cima de seus olhos, e o nariz pingando. Ela se virou vagarosamente, e quando viu quem estava no barco atrás dela, a raiva começou a deixar sua cabeça tão quente que ela não se espantaria se a água tivesse evaporado.

br Tiago havia batido com o remo no lago, fazendo com que a água fosse toda em cima de Lily. Ele fazia a cara de arrependimento mais falsa que possuía quando falou:

br - Oh!!! Meu Deus! Eu te molhei? - Lilian afastou os cabelos encharcados da frente do rosto e trincou os dentes. - Que pena!! Bem, pelo menos você não precisa tomar banho quando for Sábado! - e deu um sorriso cínico. Sem contar Remo, que tentava sufocar o riso, todos no barco de Tiago, e alguns dos arredores se matavam de rir.

br Lilian não pensou muito antes de levantar o seu remo, mas não com a intenção de molhar o garoto, e sim de quebrar a pá na cabeça dele – ou talvez quebrar a cabeça dele na pá. Já ia dar o impulso quando uma mão muito forte e grande segurou seu remo.

br - Puxa! Você caiu? - disse Hagrid, o guarda-caça, a observando. Lilian olhou pra ele, ainda com as duas mãos no remo e respondeu:

br - Não, eu...

br - Então você mergulhou? O que pensou, queria ir nadando? - Lilian abriu a boca para protestar, mas Hagrid não deixou e continuou:- Não pode fazer isso, Srta... qual é seu nome?

br - É Evans, mas eu não...

br - Então Srta. Evans, você não deve mergulhar na água, é para isso que tem os barquinhos! - enquanto os garotos seguravam a barriga de tanto rir atrás de Hagrid, Lilian foi tentar se pronunciar de novo, mas o guarda-caça a interrompeu mais uma vez:- Olhem! Chegamos!

br Todos foram abandonando os barcos, e quando Lilian pisou na grama da borda do lago, ouviu seus sapatos fazerem i plosh /i de tão molhados. Tentou procurar por Tiago, mas ele fizera questão de se postar bem longe dela, perto de Hagrid.

br Assim que chegaram ao topo das escadas, no portal do castelo, uma senhora magra e esbelta, com os cabelos escuros presos num coque os esperava. Deu-lhes algumas instruções sobre a seleção das casas, e antes de mandá-los entrar parou os olhos em Lilian.

br - Oras! Eu não digo que esses barquinhos têm que ser maiores? Você caiu, não foi? - Lily engoliu seco e ajeitou os cabelos nervosamente enquanto respondia:

br - Não senhora! Eu...

br - Mergulhou no lago? O que tinha na cabeça Srta.? Sabia que uma lula gigante mora lá dentro? Ah, jovens inconseqüentes! br br 

br br No meio da fila, a excitação crescia na mesma medida em que a proximidade do salão. Lilian andava se sacudindo nos pés, torcendo os dedos, roendo as unhas. Estava pensando na seleção; e se por um acaso caísse na Sonserina? Só pelo que as amigas haviam dito sobre a fama da casa, essa idéia lhe amedrontava. Achava também que não se daria muito bem nas matérias bruxas, embora pretendesse se esforçar ao máximo; aquilo parecia tão difícil!

br Estava tão pensativa que nem percebeu quando a porta do salão se abriu, e ela já passava por ela.

br As quatro mesas, povoadas com pessoas sorridentes e felizes, convidavam os alunos calorosamente. O olhar de Lilian deteve-se no teto enfeitiçado, e ela chegou a pensar que o salão fosse ao ar livre. As velas magicamente flutuantes lançavam uma luz viva e aconchegante, melhorando ainda mais a impressão que Hogwarts passou aos alunos.

br - Espero que sejam selecionados para a Lufa-Lufa!! – disse um ser transparente e gorducho à certa altura. Lilian se assustou e Narish a explicou:

br - Fantasmas! – como se aquilo devesse servir de alívio!

br Logo, estavam todos sob os olhos do salão inteiro. A Prof. McGonnagal explicou-lhes que assim que seus nomes fossem chamados eles deveriam sentar-se no banquinho de três pernas atrás dela, e colocar o chapéu na cabeça. E assim, a seleção começou.

br - Alcott, Agnes! – foi a primeira a ser chamada. O chapéu desceu até seu nariz, e para o espanto de Lily, um rasgo se abriu como uma boca e disse "Corvinal!". A menina levantou-se sob os aplausos de todos, e foi até a mesa azul e bronze ajeitando os cabelos loiros.

br - Bellins, Gea! – a amiga de Lily foi decidida até o banquinho, e pouco tempo depois o chapéu anunciou "Grifinória!". Gea seguiu para a mesa que gritava e batia palmas.

br - Black, Narcisa! – era a irmã de Andromeda, que desfilou até o banquinho pondo um pé na frente do outro. Assim que o chapéu anunciou Sonserina, ela abriu um enorme sorriso, e Lilian a acompanhou com os olhos até ela se sentar ao lado de Bellatrix e Lúcio, que lhe parabenizaram.

br Alguns Lufa-lufas e Corvinais depois, a Prof. Mc Gonnagal anunciou o nome pelo qual Lilian esperava:

br - Evans, Lilian!

br Tentando o impossível para deixar o cabelo molhado aceitável, Lilian subiu os degraus fazendo uma trilha de água por onde passava. Assim que se sentou, sentiu o traseiro molhado gelar quando em contato com o banquinho.

br O chapéu teve o mesmo efeito do que nos outros, e desceu até seu nariz. Lily ouviu, muito espantada, uma voz dizer como que dentro de sua cabeça:

br - Brrr! Você caiu no lago, é? – ela respondeu sussurrando, um pouco esguia:

br - Não, eu...

br - Mergulhou e agora está molhando meu interior também! – Lilian suspirou, porque percebeu que não adiantaria tentar explicar. – Não interessa. Bem, vamos ver, o que diz sua cabecinha... Talvez Corvinal, você me parece inteligente... não, não acho que Corvinal faça o seu estilo... sendo assim, vai ficar bem na – e aumentando a voz – Grifinória!

br Lilian levantou-se aliviada; pelo menos Gea estaria lá também!

br Alguns Sonserinos, outros Lufa-lufas, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew foram selecionados para Grifinória também. Então a professora chamou:

br - Potter, Tiago!

br "Ah! Então é esse o nome do desgraçado!" Pensou Lilian. E continuou a pensar: br "Grifinória não, Grifinória não, Grifinória..."

br - Grifinória!

br Lilian desabou a cabeça na mesa. Ah, assim seria muito mais difícil.

Potter sentou-se na frente dela por um minuto, e disse:

br - Olha só! Nós vamos ser colegas, cabelo de foguinho! – Lilian apenas olhou para ele com os olhos faiscando. Não sabia o que responder, nunca fora de ter desafetos, mas aquele garoto estava despertando seu lado assassino e sanguinário mais escondido.

br Ele se arrastou para perto de Sirius Black, enquanto a seleção prosseguia. O garoto que fora azarado por Sirius e Tiago no trem, Severo Snape, caíra na Sonserina, e logo depois dele, Narish também fora selecionada para a Grifinória. Gea, Lilian e Narish não podiam querer mais nada. Aliás, Lilian podia querer que Tiago caísse em qualquer outra casa, mas... br br 

Assim que todos os alunos já estavam instalados em suas respectivas mesas, o diretor da escola, sentado na mesa principal, levantou-se, dando as boas vindas aos estudantes. Deu os avisos, falou sobre a Floresta Proibida, entre outros. Ao ver a cara de fome de todos os presentes, concluiu:

br - Sem mais chateações, que o banquete seja servido!

br Imediatamente, os pratos ao longo da mesa se encheram das mais maravilhosas iguarias e refeições, uma brilhando mais de sabor do que a outra. Todos literalmente b atacaram /b , minguando a quantidade de comida num estalo. Os pratos se encheram novamente, e novamente. E depois veio a sobremesa, tão atraente quanto o jantar. Lily aproveitou para comer um pouco de tudo, não queria deixar nada escapar.

br Assim que todos acabaram, dois alunos mais velhos, da Grifinória, levantaram-se:

br - Pirralhos! Sigam-me! – disse o menino. A garota ao seu lado deu-lhe um peteleco no ombro.

br - David! "Pirralhos"? O que é isso?! Vai traumatizá-los! – disse ela agudamente. O tal David encolheu-se ao tapa e justificou-se:

br - Ai! Calma! É assim que tem que ser, Agatha querida! Eles só respondem quando a gente chama pelo nome! – seu ombro foi ferido novamente.

br - Não me chame de querida! E nem eles de pirralhos! – disse ela, muito nervosa, antes de perceber que ele sorria. – E não sorria quando eu estou brigando com você!

br Lilian riu, apesar de estar sendo incluída no "pirralhos". Pressentiu que daria muita risada com seus monitores.

br Eles levaram os alunos do primeiro ano até o sétimo andar, eventualmente fazendo avisos como que as escadas se mexiam, e dizendo os nomes dos lugares que iam passando. Pararam em frente à um quadro de uma mulher vestida de rosa.

br - Veritaserum! – disse Agatha, fazendo com que o quadro se afastasse, dando passagem para a sala comunal. Os monitores se localizaram no centro do salão e David virou-se cruzando os braços.

br - Pivetes, venham comigo, eu vou lhes mostrar seus quartos. Se aparecer uma quimera, uma fantasma, ou pior, uma barata, meu quarto será em frente. – E ele se virou, seguido pelos garotos, ignorando o "David!" de Agatha. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, levou a mão à testa e disse, saturada:

br - Hunf. Venham garotas...

br br O quarto de Lilian e suas amigas era amplo e bem decorado. Tinha o papel de parede cor de vinho, com motivos mágicos, e cinco camas de dossel, cada uma com o malão de sua respectiva ocupante em frente. A cama de Lilian era a segunda a partir da janela, e ela dividiria o quarto com Gea, Narish e mais duas meninas: Alex White e Kelly Towniff.

br Aquela tinha pego a cama próxima à janela. Tinha cara de ser muito simpática, uma pessoa extremamente agradável. Durante o jantar, mesmo quando estava séria, sustentava um ar que parecia ser de constante sorriso. Ela também não estava muito arrumada, com os cabelos meio que à mercê do vento, fazendo com que ela soprasse a franja toda hora.

br Já Towniff, apesar de ser fisicamente semelhante à Alex, dava a impressão de ser o pólo oposto dela. Não que fosse antipática ou algo assim; mas olhava diferente, meio de cima.

br Após trocar algumas palavras com suas companheiras de quarto, Lilian deitou-se e observou o teto de sua cama. Pela primeira vez no dia suspirou tranqüila, anuviou grande parte de toda a tensão, e deu um sorriso confiante. Entrara no mundo mágico com o que ela considerava o pé direito, e ele sorrira para ela tanto quanto aquela menina com quem Lily dividia o quarto.

Cap. 4 – Um grande primeiro dia

br Mal o relógio batera seis horas, Lilian já estava com os olhos abertos, sentindo como se nem cinco minutos tivessem passado desde que ela se deitara. Já havia rolado na cama infinitas vezes, e já estava até enjoando daqueles lençóis. Sem fazer nenhum ruído, afastou as cortinas de sua cama e checou o relógio de pulso: 6:04.

br Tentou inutilmente pegar no sono de novo, mas sabia que não ia conseguir: a ansiedade estava transbordando. Então desistiu, e afastou a cortina para que pudesse sair. Na mesma hora, as cabeças das outras quatro ocupantes se ergueram, tão despertas quanto Lily.

br - Ora! Vocês já acordaram também? – Perguntou Towniff sussurrando (embora isso fosse desnecessário já que ninguém mais estava dormindo).

br - Há quase meia hora. – respondeu Gea esfregando os olhos.

br - E eu achando que fosse a única. – comentou White, já sentada na cama. Ela virou o rosto para a cabeceira de sua cama, onde encontrou um cronograma feito à mão.

br Havia um igual à esse em todos os criados-mudos daquele quarto. Lilian observou o horário de suas aulas: a primeira daquele dia seria Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

br As cinco meninas se vestiram e arrumaram os livros na mochila. Esperaram até sete e meia para descerem até o salão comunal. Lá, estavam apenas os meninos do primeiro ano, e mais alguns avulsos que não contavam; o segundo ano em diante parecia estar acostumado o suficiente para dormir o máximo que conseguisse. Lilian passou do lado contrário da sala, de modo que não trombasse com aquele garoto insuportável, o tal Potter, que estava com seus amigos próximo à janela.

br Pouco depois já estavam no salão principal, provando do café da manhã de Hogwarts. Lilian cumprimentou Andromeda – ela também era da Grifinória! – que estava em meio à muitos amigos.

br Alguns (poucos) minutos depois, David, o monitor, se levantou olhando no relógio:

br - Ô macacada do primeiro ano! – ignorou o olhar reprovador de Agatha – Se vocês quiserem que eu os leve até a primeira aula que seja agora porque eu tenho mais o que fazer!

br Prontamente, o primeiro ano Grifinório levantou-se e seguiu o garoto, que andava a passos largos e rápidos. Ele entrava por passagens inimagináveis, provavelmente atalhos, que ninguém pensaria em seguir. De súbito, ele parou numa porta grande que estava escancarada e falou:

br - Aqui é a sala de Defesa contra as artes das trevas. A professora de vocês é a Sra. Hoodle, ela vai chegar daqui a pouco. Até depois. – e à essa altura já tinha virado o corredor. Todos os alunos entraram e se acomodaram. Lilian fez questão de sentar numa das primeiras carteiras, na frente de Narish e Gea, com Alex ao seu lado.

br Sem contar por Tiago e Sirius, que conversavam e riam tranquilamente, o resto da sala estava fazendo absoluto silêncio, um silêncio carregado de excitação. A classe era decorada com fotos vivas de todas as espécies de animais, criaturas, monstrinhos e outras coisas indecifráveis, sem contar algumas peças muito esquisitas empalhadas pela sala. Pouco depois, uma classe vestida de azul entrou, tão agitada quanto os grifinórios. Assim que se sentaram, a professora surgiu por uma porta ladeada por dois vasos de plantas meio arroxeadas (do tipo que uma pessoa em sã consciência não se atreveria a passar perto). Ela trajava um longo vestido azul marinho, arrastando no chão, preso por uma fita de cetim cruzada na fronte. Seu chapéu era pontudo e cinzento, e tinha as abas grandes e moles, dando a impressão de estar molhado. Tinha o cabelo comprido, castanho e trançado, pouco ondulado, que lhe alcançava as costas. Os olhos eram escuros e sorridentes, e os dentes retos e pequenos.

br Ela aproximou-se da mesa calma e silenciosamente, fazendo seu vestido sacudir. Depositou alguns livros na cadeira, e pegou sua varinha de dentro de uma gaveta. Deu um impulso e sentou-se na mesa, de modo que suas pernas ficaram sacudindo a alguns centímetros do chão. Segurou cada extremo da varinha com uma mão, descansou-as no colo e levantou o rosto até uma altura em que a aba de seu chapéu não incomodava a visão da classe, que estava estática. Abriu um sorriso convidativo, sem chegar a mostrar os dentes, e disse:

br - Oi! – Nenhum dos alunos respondeu, um pouco espantados com a professora. Certamente era mais comum que um professor de Hogwarts chegasse dando bronca, com uma cara mal-humorada, e mandando os alunos abrirem o livro na página tal. A professora esperou, sorrindo e sacudindo os pés por alguns segundos, até que um "oi" irregular e vacilante foi dito pelos alunos.

br - Está tudo bem com vocês? – todos mexeram as cabeças de cima para baixo. – Que bom! Meu nome é Martha Hoodle, e vou lhes dar aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Alguém aí sabe o que isso quer dizer?

br Silêncio torrencial e absoluto. Talvez muitos soubessem, mas não estavam com vontade de se pronunciar antes que os outros. Uma garota Corvinal levantou a mão no fundo da sala:

br - Pois não? – disse a Prof. Hoodle.

br - A senhora foi auror? – uma resposta totalmente incoerente com a pergunta.

br - Qual é seu nome, querida?

br - Gladys Prosper. – respondeu ela, acuada.

br - Pois bem, como disse a Srta. Prosper, a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas consiste basicamente em lhes passar os ensinamentos e truques para se lidar com um lado mais negro da magia, seja ele proporcionado pelos bruxos ou pelas criaturas. – quase todos os alunos deram discretas risadinhas enquanto Prosper corava. A Professora levantou-se em direção à lousa:

br - E sim, Srta. Prosper, eu fui auror por muitos anos. – a menina suspirou aliviada por a professora não ter ficado irritada com ela. Enquanto Prof. Hoodle controlava sua varinha fazendo com que ela passasse um texto no quadro-negro, perguntou: - A Srta. é parente de Reed Prosper?

br - Meu tio! Tocou no nome da senhora algumas vezes, numas das histórias de auror dele. – respondeu Prosper animada. Hoodle deu um sorriso largo e virou-se para ela, ainda "escrevendo" na lousa com a varinha:

br - Seu tio é um auror muito competente. Trabalhamos no mesmo departamento por algum tempo, realizamos algumas missões juntos.

br A palavra "missões" foi como a válvula de escape para que todos bombardeassem a professora com perguntas, enquanto copiavam (ou pelo menos tentavam copiar) o texto que ia aparecendo na lousa.

br - Como é ser auror, professora? – perguntou Sirius, que não tinha nem tocado na pena para copiar a matéria.

br - Ser auror é ótimo! Muito realizante, Sr... Black, não é? – ele confirmou – ouvi seu nome na cerimônia de seleção.

br - Mas a Sra. não tem medo? – perguntou uma menina da Corvinal, miúda e de voz fininha, esbugalhando os olhos.

br - Medo? Medo de quê? Dos bruxos das trevas? – ela sacudiu a cabeça com uma expressão de pavor - Bah, esses aí só tem fama. Em algumas das minhas expedições, constatei que a maioria deles ainda dorme agarrado num ursinho de pelúcia e chupando o dedo. – houve um burburinho de risadas em meio à outra pergunta, da mesma garota:

br - E dos monstros mágicos assustadores!? Deles a senhora tem medo?

br Prof. Hoodle fez um pequeno malabarismo com a varinha e a enfiou num compartimento do seu vestido, antes de ir em direção à sala:

br - Senhorita, você só tem razão para Ter medo deles quando eles sabem que você está com medo. Quando você se mostra mais forte – ela foi abaixando a voz, deixando-a misteriosa, e todos os alunos inclinaram-se para frente de modo a escutá-la sem perder uma vírgula. Nesse momento ela já havia alcançado a primeira carteira, onde estava sentada a garotinha da Corvinal, que havia se encolhido tanto ao ponto de só a parte de cima da sua cabeça estar visível – eles se sentem tão intimidados por você, e tudo o que tem que fazer é... – ela deu um soco na mesa que fez todos alunos exclamarem e irem pra trás, encostando-se na cadeira; algumas até deram gritinhos de susto. A professora sorriu displicente e divertida – assustá-los.

br Todos eles ainda ofegando e segurando o peito, a Prof. virou-se e voltou a sentar na mesa. A garotinha Corvinal abriu um espacinho nos dedos que estavam tampando seus olhos para vê-la falar:

br - O medo está dentro de suas cabeças, queridos! Quem tem medo de fazer as coisas não consegue resultados, e nunca sai do lugar. – Eles ainda a olhavam espantados e imóveis. – Por favor, respondam as questões que eu passei e me entreguem na aula que vem. As respostas estão no capítulo um do livro de vocês.

br br Lily e suas amigas tinham acabado de sair da sala, e seguiam o grupo para a próxima aula. Narish deu um muxoxo de aprovação e sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto arrumava a alça da mochila:

br - Essa professora vai render aulas muito interessantes. Você não acha, Lilian? – Lily levantou o rosto, com os olhos comprimidos e a boca enviesada. Coçou a cabeça e suspirou:

br - O que é um auror?

br br 

br br A professora McGonnagal era muito severa, como os alunos puderam perceber algumas aulas depois. Sem se importar se eram grifinórios ou não, tirou vinte pontos de Tiago quando ele tentou (e se não fosse pela professora teria conseguido) transfigurar a pena de Lilian em uma bisnaga de molho. Ele se fez de desentendido, de coitadinho, fez cara de cachorro abandonado, mas não adiantou: teve que aturar de bico calado a punição da professora e a língua estirada de Lilian.

br br Um dia de aula. Apenas UM dia de aula fora suficiente para levar todos os alunos ao esgotamento e a biblioteca à lotação. Logo depois do farto jantar, os corredores da biblioteca tornaram-se congestionados, todos os alunos infectados com o vírus do começo de ano, cujos sintomas são aplicação exemplar e vontade de adiantar todas as tarefas. Porém, esse vírus ia embora muito rápido, e em pouco tempo todos eles já teriam voltado às suas preguiças habituais.

br E o salão comunal pululava de alunos conversando sobre o dia, escrevendo redações e afogando-se nos livros. Poderia se dizer que a escola inteira estava comprimida em suas salas comunais. A escola inteira, tirando algumas exceções...

br br No dormitório masculino do primeiro ano, três cabeças se amontoavam atrás do ombro de Tiago Potter. Ele tirou alguma coisa de dentro de seu malão e fez uma cara de suspense, escondendo-a debaixo das vestes. Os três amigos se distanciaram, observando a cara satisfeita de Tiago.

br - Caros presentes, eu tenho o prazer de lhes apresentar.. tchan tchan tchan tchan... – e tirou debaixo de sua camisa uma grande capa brilhante e mágica – a minha Capa da invisibilidade!

br Os três exclamaram, empolgados. Tiago fez uma demonstração, escondendo a cabeça sob a capa deixando só o corpo à vista, e depois fez o contrário, deixando só a cabeça aparecer.

br - Que incrível! – exclamou Pedro boquiaberto.

br - Era do meu pai. – disse Tiago, orgulhoso, admirando a própria capa.

br - Ela é demais. Mas o que pretende fazer com ela agora? – perguntou Remo, sentindo a capa nas mãos.

br - NÓS vamos dar uma voltinha pela escola! Afinal, esse monte de aula não deixou nem a gente conhecer nosso ambiente. – respondeu Tiago com displicência.

br - Mas a gente pode fazer isso no Sábado! – Como sempre, Lupin apelando pela razão – e além do mais, temos quilos de lição pra fazer. – Sirius deu um empurrãozinho no ombro do amigo:

br - Ah, vai! Você pode fazer suas lições chatas lá nos jardins enquanto a gente aprecia a noite.

br - Mas... – não adiantaria. Os três já tinham se levantado e seguiam para a porta. Sem escolha, Remo suspirou e foi atrás deles.

br br E no outro extremo da propriedade de Hogwarts, um grupo de aproximadamente umas quinze pessoas se encontrava, formando um círculo. Todos eles usavam vestes com detalhes verde e prata, da casa Sonserina, por baixo da capa que os protegia da ventania que estava fazendo. Estavam na parte de trás do castelo, num gramado, ao lado de algumas árvores, que não ficava muito longe das estufas de herbologia.

br Os dois mais velhos do grupo eram o centro das atenções. Um deles era do sétimo e outro do sexto ano: Shaft e Hominy, respectivamente. Aparentemente a reuniãozinha havia acabado de começar, e Shaft pigarreou para começar a falar:

br - Kham, Kham. – o burburinho foi cessando aos poucos até que todos se calaram. – Que bom que vocês todos vieram, alunos da Sonserina. Acho que não sabem porque estão aqui.

br Lucio Malfoy disse em tom irônico: - Claro que não! Vocês estão fazendo mistério até agora, como poderíamos saber?

br - Que pressa. – disse Hominy fitando o loiro com os olhos faiscantes. – Vocês estão aqui porque Shaft e eu temos uma proposta muito interessante para fazer a vocês.

br Os alunos se entreolharam. Eram na maioria até o terceiro ano, e não conseguiam imaginar nenhum assunto que poderiam Ter em comum. Shaft prosseguiu:

br - Vocês receberão recompensas maravilhosas! Os melhores presentes que podem imaginar. Sem contar que vão ficar do melhor lado do jogo.

br - Parece ótimo. – disse Rudolph Lestrange, aluno do terceiro ano. – Mas o que vocês querem afinal? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

br - Nada demais! – disse Hominy, com uma expressão assustadoramente despretensiosa. Aquele garoto definitivamente tinha cara de quem não era boa coisa. Seu rosto estampava profunda maldade e sordidez de tal forma que ele nunca conseguiria disfarçar. – a única coisa que será exigida é fidelidade.

br - Explica essa história direito. – disse Bellatrix, fazendo cara de desconfiada.

br - É simples, Black. – Shaft começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com as mãos para trás. - Em alguns anos, o mundo bruxo sofrerá uma mudança muito importante, e só se beneficiarão aqueles que ficarem do lado que nós estamos os proporcionando.

br - O Lorde governa esse lado que irá surgir. E ele pretende recrutar pessoas que sejam fiéis à ele. – completou Hominy.

br - E quem é esse Lorde? – perguntou Malfoy, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

br Nesse momento eles escutaram um barulho vindo de perto das estufas, um barulho de folhas. Todos olharam para de onde o barulho havia vindo, mas não viram nada.

br - Ah, O Lorde! – Prosseguiu Hominy, seus olhos cintilando. – O Lorde é o futuro, sonserinos! Ele vai limpar o mundo bruxo de toda essa imundície de sangues-ruins! Mas para que isso aconteça mais rápido, ele precisa da ajuda de vocês todos. – e apontou seu dedo indicador para cada um dos presentes, vagarosamente. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, até que uma garota meio mestiça do primeiro ano perguntou com a voz decidida:

br - Por que é da gente que ele precisa? – Shaft virou-se para ela, como se ela tivesse feito a pergunta mais idiota do mundo.

br - Oras, não é óbvio?! Nós somos todos sangues-puros, de famílias superiores. E somos da Sonserina! Quer padrão melhor para os bruxos a mandar no mundo mágico?

br - Mandar no mundo mágico? – repetiu Lestrange.

br - Sim! Isso é grande, sonserinos. Mas vamos com calma. Primeiro preciso saber se vocês estão dispostos a serem fiéis ao Lorde.

br Ninguém falou nada. Era muito cedo para se pronunciar sobre algum lado. Principalmente para os Sonserinos, de natureza tão desconfiada.

br - A gente ainda nem sabe direito desse assunto, Hominy. – disse Malfoy, dando voz ao que todos estavam pensando. – é cedo para dizer alguma coisa.

br - Acho que eles estão certos, Chris. É melhor trazer algo mais representativo sobre o Lorde, para eles entenderem melhor do que estamos falando. – disse Shaft olhando significativamente para o parceiro.

br - Certo. – e olhando para todos – marcaremos um novo encontro desses, e vocês entenderão a grandeza do que estamos dizendo.

br - Quando será esse novo encontro? – perguntou um grandalhão terceiranista, McNair.

br - Vocês saberão. Podem ir agora.

br Os sonserinos se dissiparam rapidamente. Hominy e Shaft continuaram lá, confabulando sobre alguma coisa.

br br 

br br Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro se espremiam debaixo da enorme capa. Por maior que ela fosse, não era fácil abrigar quatro pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Eles agora, depois de um tour superficial pelo castelo, desciam a escadaria rumo aos jardins, Remo carregando os livros junto ao corpo. Passaram pelo portal duplo, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, e alcançaram o gramado iluminado pela lua. Já lá fora, um pouco imprudentemente, tiraram a capa. Poderiam ser vistos se alguém resolvesse sair na janela, mas não cogitaram essa possibilidade. Bem, Remo cogitou, mas como ninguém daria atenção para ele, optou pelo silêncio.

br Depois de algumas voltas, pararam para descansar ao lado direito do castelo, sob um eucalipto. Próximo à eles, havia uma pequena rampa que era caminho das estufas.

br Sentaram-se pesadamente, pois já haviam andado muito. Pedro se jogou de costas: do jeito que era molenga sentia como se tivesse atravessado o Deserto do Saara. Sirius apoiou-se nas mãos, atrás do corpo, e Remo, mal se ajeitou, pegou o livro, um pergaminho e uma pena que trazia no bolso. Tiago sentou-se também, com a capa em seu colo, e olhou distraidamente para o céu.

br Não tinham se passado nem dois minutos, quando uma rajada de vento veio, tão forte que virou as páginas do livro de Remo, e ele teve que debruçar em cima do pergaminho para que ele não fosse pelos ares. Já Tiago, estava completamente desatento, e não percebeu que o vento fizera sua capa levantar vôo. Ele pulou atrás dela, mas não conseguiu alcançar. A capa voava de cima para baixo, conforme a disposição do vento, e Tiago logo após, correndo como uma barata tonta, com as mãos esticadas, os outros três rindo da cena – até ele mesmo estava rindo. O vento deu uma guinada, levando a valiosa capa para perto das estufas, e Tiago foi atrás, o mais rápido que pôde. Teve a sorte de sua capa enroscar nos galhos inferiores de uma laranjeira de caule muito grosso que cerceava a estufa número dois, do lado oposto ao que ele estava.

br Ele já estava tirando a capa das folhas, quando percebeu uma movimentação um pouco a frente. Parou de se mexer imediatamente, e esgueirou-se atrás do tronco, fazendo o mínimo barulho. "Será que é um professor? Ou Hagrid? Como eu vou avisar os outros?!" pensou. Mas não teve tempo de se desesperar mais, porque percebeu que eram alunos que estavam ali. Alunos da Sonserina.

br Alguns ainda estavam chegando, descendo a encosta que dava caminho ao castelo. Tiago observou a rodinha que se formava ali. Aquele garoto narigudo e intrágavel que ele tivera o desprazer de conhecer no trem, Severo Snape, estava lá também, um pouco esguio, ao lado de duas meninas do primeiro ano. Logo, dois dos maiores do grupo começaram a falar.

br Falavam sobre uma tal de proposta... que eles se dariam muito bem. Algo sobre fidelidade à um tal de "Lorde". Lúcio Malfoy perguntou quem era o tal Lorde, e Tiago aprumou-se, prestando atenção. Ao ir para frente, pisou num graveto. Assustado, recuou e bateu a cabeça num galho baixo, fazendo um ruído considerável. Todos os sonserinos da rodinha se viraram, e se prestassem atenção iriam ver que ele estava ali. Então, o grifinório tampou a própria boca, enfiou-se desajeitadamente debaixo da capa, e tratou de sair logo dali, dando a volta na estufa, por trás das árvores.

br Já quando estava fazendo o caminho de volta, a cabeça de Tiago maquinava lenta e despreocupadamente. "Sonserinos tontos... mal as aulas começaram e eles já estão desconfiando dos outros."

br br b N/A: /b Olá! Quatrocentos zilhões de anos depois rufam os tambores Ela voltou! Sim, desculpem a demora... eu tenho andado meio atarefada, e têm sido difícil escrever. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E espero que ele tenha comentários também :D Até o capítulo 5!

br Malfeito Feito!


End file.
